gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Mary's Little Boy Child
Mary's Little Boy Child 'by ''Harry Belafonte (Boney M. version) is featured in Previously Unaired Christmas, the eighth episode of Season Five. It is sung by Marley, Tina, and Unique. Since this year's "living Nativity" has a singing element to it, some Glee Club members want the role of Mary. Earlier in the episode, Marley asks Kitty if she would like to join in as the girl's of New Directions perform a song together as they audition for the role altogether, but Kitty does not want to. Coach Beiste and the Glee Club with Mr. Schue are gathered in the auditorium to watch the three perform Mary's Little Boy Child and to help judge who should get the part. On the stage, Marley, Tina and Unique are dressed in a white costume with faded, blue lighting as they begin to sing. Kitty can be seen in the audience, partially disgusted, as she watches the three dance and sing. Towards the ending of the song, the three take off their gowns. At the end of the performance, everyone applauds them. Kitty, however, walks out of the auditorium when Coach Beiste asks if there are any last-minute auditions for the Virgin Mary. Lyrics '''Marley, Tina, and Unique: Mary's boy child Jesus Christ Was born on Christmas Day And man will live forevermore Because of Christmas Day Marley: Long time ago in Bethlehem So the Holy Bible said Marley with Unique: Mary's boy child Jesus Christ Was born on Christmas Day Marley with Tina and Unique: Hark now hear the angels sing A king was born today And man will live forevermore Because of Christmas Day Mary's boy child Jesus Christ Was born on Christmas Day Unique with Marley: While shepherds watch their flock by night They see a bright new shining star Tina with Unique: They hear a choir sing a song Tina with Unique and Marley: The music seemed to come from afar Marley with Tina and Unique: Hark, now hear the angels sing A king was born today And man will live forevermore Because of Christmas Day Unique: For a moment the world was a glow All the bells rang out There were tears of joy and laughter Marley, Tina, and Unique: People shouted "Let everyone know There is hope for all to find peace" Tina: And then they found a little nook In a stable all forlorn Unique: And in a manger cold and dark Mary's little boy was born Marley with Tina and Unique: Hark, now hear the angels sing A king was born today And man will live forevermore Because of Christmas Day Mary's boy child Jesus Christ Was born on Christmas Day Marley and Tina: Oh, my Lord You sent your son to save us Marley, Tina, and Unique: Oh, my Lord Your very self you gave us Oh, my Lord That sin may not enslave us And love may reign once more Tina and Unique (Marley): Oh, my Lord (So praise the Lord) They had become to doubt you Oh, my Lord (He is the truth forever) What did they know about you Oh, my Lord (So praise the Lord) But they were lost without you They needed you so bad (His light is shining on us) Marley and Unique (Tina): (Unique: Oh, my Lord) (So praise the Lord) With the child's adoration Oh, my lord (He is a personation) There came great jubilation Oh, my Lord (So praise the Lord) And full of admiration They realized what they had (Until the sun falls from the sky) Marley and Tina (Unique): (Marley: Oh, my Lord) (Oh, praise the Lord) You sent your son to save us Oh, my Lord (This day will live forever) Your very self you gave us Oh, my Lord (So praise the Lord) And full of admiration They realized what they had (Until the sun falls from the sky) Oh, my Lord (So praise the Lord) And full of admiration They realized what they had (Until the sun falls from the sky) Trivia *Last time Marley sings on the show. *The costumes Marley, Tina and Unique wore pay homage to the ones worn in the music video of the Boney M. version. Errors * When Marley, Unique, and Tina throw their coats, Unique and Marley's are thrown on the stage. When the shot changes, their coats were all gone. Gallery OML (10).gif OML (9).gif OML (8).gif OML (7).gif OML (6).gif OML (5).gif OML (4).gif OML (3).gif OML (2).gif OML.gif MBC_PUC.png MBC_PUC2.png Tumblr mxdb5aZlvd1rxyd70o8 250.gif Tumblr mxdb5aZlvd1rxyd70o2 250.gif Tumblr mxeutxVi1o1rlylr1o3 250.gif Tumblr mxenrrFeq41r4ezfzo2 1280.jpg Tumblr my9bo2pWR71qd5s0eo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr mxfpgbeAtx1rz1x6uo4 250.gif Tumblr mxfpgbeAtx1rz1x6uo5 250.gif Tumblr mxfpgbeAtx1rz1x6uo3 250.gif Tumblr mxdk2i088U1qhfu86o8 250.gif Tumblr mxdk2i088U1qhfu86o7 250.gif Tumblr mxdk2i088U1qhfu86o6 250.gif Tumblr mxdk2i088U1qhfu86o5 250.gif Tumblr mxdk2i088U1qhfu86o4 250.gif Tumblr mxdk2i088U1qhfu86o1 250.gif tumblr_n9xxesWe7P1ra5gbxo1_r1_250.gif tumblr_n9xxesWe7P1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_n9xxesWe7P1ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_n9xxesWe7P1ra5gbxo5_250.gif tumblr_n9xxesWe7P1ra5gbxo6_250.gif tumblr_n9xxesWe7P1ra5gbxo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_n9xxesWe7P1ra5gbxo9_r1_250.gif Glee unique mary.gif Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Five Songs Category:Christmas Songs Category:Songs sung by Marley Rose Category:Songs sung by Tina Cohen-Chang Category:Songs sung by Unique Adams Category:Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album Volume 4